


We Lucky Few

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Relationship - F/M/M, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes, Thruple, Vaginal Sex, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: One of Polo, Cayetana, and Valerio’s well known study sessions. It indulges in with what one of those study sessions entails.
Relationships: Cayetana Grajera Pando/Polo Benavent Villada, Polo (Elite)/Valerio Montesinos, Polo Benavent Villada/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Valerio Montesinos, Polo Benavent Villada/Valerio Montesinos, Valerio Montesinos/Cayetana Grajera Pando
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	We Lucky Few

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for them! And first time writing with a real threesome relationship. Kinda fun.

This time was much better than before. For instance both the participating parties fancied Polo this time around. Which was much better than whatever he was doing with Carla and Christian before. Does he sometimes miss the old times? When it was just Polo and Carla. When they were a couple and everything was normal. When he had friends, when Guzmán and Ander didn’t hate him. But even then he was bored being with her and she was bored with him. That lead to Christian who in return didn’t like him as much as he turned out to like Carla.

So finding a nice girl like Cayetana who actually seemed to like him was one thing. She was there for him, and he enjoyed and appreciated her precenes. But she was no Valerio. He was one of a kind. The kinda guy you could spend hours with and it felt like minutes. While Cayetana wasn’t experienced with sexual manners and she wasn’t keen on wearing fancy lingerie. Or she wasn’t that way at first. She wasn’t really anything at first. Polo was too miserable to even get a hard on let alone fuck her. 

But Valerio was knowledgeable in everything that had to do with getting a hard on. He’d been with many girls and a fair share of guys. He was quite the specimen. An extraordinary person. He really fixed their meek relationship. It wasn’t like him and Cayetana couldn’t communicate and be together and work out. But fuck, they were nothing compared to how they work together now. 

Currently they were studying, like they did so many times by Polo’s pool. They would relax and sleep sometimes outside on the patio. Sitting under the canopy structure. It was comfortable and Polo didn’t realize how much he enjoyed laying on it until they all started going out. 

Cayetana was writing quickly in her notebook, scribbling down different poem scrambles and similes that they needed prepared for class on Monday. She had her glasses on, clearly for studying purposes. It was too bad that it was a pretty much designated thing that they would all end up making out halfway through the study session. Today was no different.

Valerio started it today, dropping his pen and snaking his way up Polo’s leg, smiling at Cayetana while he did it. It was a good signal for her to give up studying for the moment and join them. Polo loved when Cayetana would discard her books and shuffle up the bed towards them, leaning on both their legs while she kissed Valerio and then Polo, running her hands along their bodies while she did it. 

She started unbuttoning Polo’s shorts while said boy started taking off Valerio’s shirt. They all worked in a unit, undressing each other piece by piece until they were all naked. Polo still thought it was cute when Caye would cover herself with blankets or one of their bodies so she wouldn’t be totally exposed. As if someone was going to see them and judge. No one ever came by to visit Polo so it was never an issue.

They would switch it up a lot, Caye on the bottom while they both fucked her. Sometimes Valerio would get bored and bottom for Polo while Cayetana got eaten out. But more often than not Polo would be on the bottom. Either just while Valerio while Cayetana fingered herself, like live porn that she was incontrol of. Or They would all fuck each other at the same time, Valerio at one end, Caye at the other and Polo inbetween. Just how he preferred it. 

This time though was a little different, Caye’s hand worked its way into Polo’s pants, stroking his dick before venturing down further, somewhere that her hand had never been. He shifted a bit and gave her a curious look, not opposed, not sure. She only shrugged her shoulder as Valerio sucked a hickey on her neck. “You let Val do this. Can I not?” 

Polo didn’t know what to say to that or how to explain that it was still different. That even if he was okay with Valerio doing it it was different if Caye did it. Her fingers were more delicate, nails longer, more unsure when she brushed his rim, she had never done this before besides maybe on herself. But he didn’t want to kill the mood with his uncertainty so he pulled Valerio away from Cayetana and locked lips with him, hard and breathtaking. She took that as a sign to continue and pushed the tip of her finger inside. He grunted and broke away from Valerio. 

“Here--” He looked around for the desired item, relieved when he found the small portable bottle of lube he carried around now. Knowing them anytime they all came over they would have sex so he always brought some. He handed her the bottle and she stared at it for a moment before her cheeks reddened and she seemed to remember what it was for. Slipping her hand out of Polo’s pants she quickly applied some lube onto her fingers before she snaked them back down his shorts and further between his legs where she wasted no time in breaching his hole with her finger. 

Valerio was unzipping his pants and Polo used that as his distraction until he got used to Caye’s fingers being there. So he pulled down the other boys pants and made away with his briefs and grasped his sprung cock. A low moan escaped Val and Polo smiled as Cayetana started sucking on his neck while adding another finger. He moved his hips, hoping that she would be able to reach his prostate soon. 

“Maybe I could peg you one day.” She whispered into Polo’s ear, licking a stripe up the shell of it once she finished her sentence. Polo hadn’t tried that before, and while he was sure that it would take some learning before Caye learned how to fuck someone properly with a strap on he wasn’t opposed to the idea. But instead of answering her Valerio wrapped his hands around Polo’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Cayetana removed her hand from Polo’s pants and stripped off her clothes that remained. She used her hand that wasn’t playing with one of Polo’s nipples to start to play with her clit, rubbing and fingering herself. She let her head fall back, exposing her pale lean body for the other boys to stare upon. She let out a moan, smiling when Valerio got the memo and collapsed next to her, kissing her breasts and down her stomach and to her cunt. Polo took hold of her mouth, taking her lips with his teeth and watching as they turned red and swollen. By the end of the night he hoped that all their lips would be like Caye’s.

“Fuck, Val.” She grunted, looking down to see as he fucked her with two of his fingers. He smirked and licked her clit. He always looked so damn assured that whatever he did was going to go perfectly and Polo envied him. He never knew what he was doing anymore.

Polo reached over to jerk off Valerio’s dick, smiling when he moaned and sent Polo one of his looks. He was so fucking hot when he did that Polo thought he was going to melt on spot. 

Caye leaned up and kissed Polo briefly before she sighed and stretched her back. “What shall we do this time boys?” 

Valerio shrugged, “whatever you want sweetheart.” He caressed her cheek and smiled when she gave him a dazed look. “I’m down for anything.” 

Polo nodded along obediently, the two boys found out early on that neither he nor Valerio wanted to be incharge of their sexual endeavors. It all sort of fell on Caye in a weird way. Something that definitely wasn’t planned. 

She seemed to take a moment to think before she grabbed Polo and pushed him down on the bed. With him lying down she maneuvered herself over his body and rubbed her pussy over his dick. “I’m gonna ride you, and you--” she pointed to Valerio “--are gonna fuck him while I make out with you.” She decided. 

Valerio smiled, “yeah. Sounds great.” He grabbed hold of Polo’s legs, hoisting them up as he grabbed the bottle of lube. When he felt that he got enough on his fingers he pushed them into Polo and tried to spread it all over his entrance before he lined his dick up and pushed in. Polo’s immediate reaction was a loud grunt and to grab onto Caye’s hips as he adjusted to Valerio’s dick. Caye was ecstatic and she quickly grabbed Polo’s dick and lined it up with her cunt before sliding down onto him, sighing when she bottomed out. 

She slid back up, bracing herself on Polo’s chest as she started her rhyem, fucking herself on his cock while she moaned and gasped. Her cheeks had gone red and she was sweating as her hair bounced with her. She was quite the sight to Polo who was staring up at her rocking figure. Valerio used that time to start thrusting into Polo, leaning over Caye’s back and kissing and sucking on her shoulder when he fucked Polo. 

“Ustedes dos se ven tan hermosos.” He whispered, smiling when Polo blushed, he was always shy when it came to Valerio openly complimenting him. Caye and Valerio found it adorable. 

Cayetana smiled and reached back to awkwardly tangle her hand in Valerio’s curls. “Fuck him harder.” She breathed, her breath hitching when Polo fucked up into her, catching her off guard. 

Valerio gripped tighter onto Polo’s legs, moving them closer to his shoulders, bending him as much as he could with Caye on the other boy. He set a faster pace, in and out in and out, quickly while Polo was left grunting and grabbing onto the sheets, thankful for Caye’s weight on him to keep him steady. His head fell back as Valerio found that perfect spot and he smiled and gasped at the feeling. “Fuck, fucking hell. Valerio!” He bit his lip as Caye leaned down, pulling on his hair as she moaned and fucked herself down harder on him. 

“Wanna cum in me? I’d like that.” She raked her hand up Polo’s chest, flicking his nipple as she moaned, her legs squeezing around Polo as she felt her body start to shake. She abandoned the hair pulling as she set her focus on her own orgasm. Her hand rubbing her clit as she felt her body ache and burn with her appending pleasure. 

Polo nodded and grabbed onto her hips, trying to focus on one sensation instead of that fact that he felt so complete in that moment he could die. “Yeah, yeah, Caye I wanna cum in you.” He sped up a bit, relieved when he felt himself starting to go over the edge. But first he wanted Caye to get off. “C’mon, Caye. Cum for me. I know you can.” 

She gasped and fucked herself harder, grabbing his shoulder and playing with her clit as she felt herself reach climax, opening her eyes in surprise and shock as she felt liquid squirt out of her. She gasped and moaned, chucking as she felt her body wanna go limp all of the sudden. “Either I peed or I fuckin’ squirted.” Her eyes were lighting up and she seemed happy with herself. 

Polo couldn’t fucking believe what he had just seen. Caye just fucking squirted because of him. He hadn’t been that pleased with himself in a while. He groaned as his dick throbbed and he found himself cumming deep inside her pussy. 

She relaxed and slowly pulled herself off his dick and onto the white bedding below them. Utterly exhausted after fucking herself on him for so long. She felt like she had the best gym class of her life. 

With Cayetana out of the way Valerio pulled Polo closer against him, folding the other boy in half as he fucked faster and harder, capturing Polo’s mouth in a kiss as he fucked him. He sped up and smiled at the skin on skin slapping. “Fuck, mi amor.” Valerio grunted as he came inside Polo, slowing his thrusting down until he pulled out and collapsed on Polo’s body, delighted in crushing him and then rolling off next to him. 

The three of them laid there, breathing heavily and just staring up at the white canopy top above them. Not really thinking about anything in particular. 

“Always love when we do that.” Valerio huffed out, smiling when Polo chuckled and rolled over to lay his head on the other boys shoulder, Caye moving over and snuggling up with them as well. Happy to be in each others company despite the heat.


End file.
